


Changes

by flootzavut



Series: Through The Looking Glass [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Canon, Canon Era, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e02 Change of Command, First Time, Humour, M/M, Sex, Swamp(y) Sex, queer, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "All BJ hoped for from his service was to survive it in one piece and get home safely. He wasn't prepared for Hawk to come into his life"





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts), [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> With thanks for beta and proofreading and general awesomeness 🥰
> 
> I have no idea when the next story in this 'verse will come out ~~I'm supposed to be concentrating on Next Time, damnit muse~~ , but I'm working on it...

* * *

_**Changes** _

* * *

 

Sherman Potter is both welcome and unwelcome. Regardless of Hawk's pronouncements about Potter being regular army, a career man, and all the other stains on his character, BJ can't help thinking anyone would be a positive change from Frank Burns, who seems bound and determined to make everyone as miserable as he is. No one, surely, can be worse than Frank as CO.

There are downsides, though, and Frank moving back into the Swamp is the biggest of them all.

BJ can tell, under the jokes and quips, that Hawkeye is losing it a little about no longer having the scant privacy they had this last week. He's tetchy and skittish, and even a calming hand on his shoulder or waist, even BJ murmuring 'Breathe', isn't combatting his restlessness. BJ wants to pull him close and whisper reassurance and love in his ear, wants to tell him it's all going to be all right, wants to promise him security and forever, and it's just... crazy. He can barely resist. A few stolen kisses at odd moments aren't enough.

Hawkeye has gotten under BJ's skin so fast. All BJ hoped for from his service was to survive it in one piece and get home safely. He wasn't prepared for Hawk to come into his life, Hawk with his blue eyes and his smile and his wit and his skill. Hawk who keeps looking at him like he's the most beautiful man to ever walk the face of the Earth, who swallowed him whole and made his brain fall apart. Hawk who shares private jokes with him as if they've known each other for decades.

(Hawk, with whom he's rapidly falling in love.)

It isn't until after Colonel Potter has proven himself both more competent and more humane than Major Burns that they get a chance to be alone again. It's several days since Frank moved back in when BJ tugs Hawk off to the supply shed after dinner. He puts a clothes hanger on the door, and they're finally kissing, scrabbling desperately at one another's fatigues like it's been months.

It's frantic and messy, and BJ doesn't know how they make it to the cot without bringing half the place down on top of their heads, but then they're naked, and the world is a much better place with Hawk's legs wrapped around his hips and Hawk's cock against his own. Hawk takes a few deep breaths, like a heavy weight's been lifted off of his chest. (BJ can relate.)

"Really missed sharing a bed with you," Hawk whispers. "Really a lot."

"Me too." BJ finds Hawk's mouth and kisses him gently. "It's gonna be okay, Hawk, I promise. We'll figure it out."

Another deep breath, then Hawk nods. "Okay."

"I'm not giving you up because of Ferret Face."

Hawk cackles at that. His eyes are glistening. "Okay." He smiles, a soft, happy smile BJ hasn't seen nearly as often as he'd like. "You're pretty wonderful, BJ Hunnicutt, you know that?"

BJ doesn't know how to reply, so instead he kisses Hawk again. He could get lost in it. Hell, he wants to. It feels like coming home. Finding this in Korea is more than lucky; it's miraculous. All BJ wants is to get closer and hold Hawk tighter, and eventually his want comes spilling out in words. "Hawk?"

"Mmhm?"

"Hawk, God... I want... I mean, uh, do you-" He swallows, nervous. "Do you ever like to, to be fucked?" he manages at last.

Hawk stares at him for a second, then his face breaks into a wide grin. "Do I like to be fucked? Have I spent the last week working up my courage to ask if you'd fuck me stupid? Have I fantasied nightly about having you inside me? Fuck, Beej. Yes, please, anytime you want, _God_."

BJ lets out a pleased, relieved laugh. "Yeah?"

"Oh God, yeah."

Hawk shoves BJ away from him for a moment and goes digging underneath the cot, rolling on his stomach so he can see what he's doing. BJ takes the chance to admire the long lines of Hawk's body, his neat little ass, his lanky frame. He could stand to gain some weight (and BJ finds himself planning how to supplement the terrible mess tent food with actual edibles he can ply Hawk with), but even so, he's beautiful.

Then Hawk's turning over again, wide, wicked grin on his face and-

"Fuck me, Hawk, you have lube in here?" BJ's honestly a tad bit concerned by the implications.

Hawk's grin turns sheepish. "Let's just say this place sees action from all tiers of the 4077th social register. And I really, really want you."

BJ studies him a second longer. On the one hand, he doesn't know Hawk very well yet, and it's stupid to jump in with both feet. On the other, nothing about this has been any shade of regular, and God, he wants Hawkeye so badly.

"C'mere," he says, pulling their bodies together, and there's no real contest. He wants Hawk, Hawk wants him, and life is too short in the middle of a war zone to think beyond that.

Hawk gladly surrenders the lube, the condom and the surgical glove, and when BJ runs his fingers between Hawk's buttocks and starts gently massaging his asshole, Hawk whimpers and pleads and spreads his legs, rocking into BJ's touch with a whine. He's clearly done this plenty; when BJ pushes a little harder, Hawk relaxes, opening to him without hesitation, and lets out a noise so utterly filthy, BJ blushes.

"Jesus, Hawk," he whispers, "you're glorious like this."

Hawk laughs breathlessly and peels one eye open. "I can't- God, I can't believe it, Beej. How'd I get so lucky?"

His tone of voice makes BJ blush even harder, then Hawk's pulling him close and into a kiss even as he stretches Hawk's ass. "You're amazing," Hawk murmurs into BJ's mouth, "you're incredible, I can't believe I get to have you to myself."

BJ has no idea how to respond to that except to kiss Hawk harder and slip another finger inside him. It's surreal and beautiful and dreamlike, and even when Hawk's ready for him and he pushes in, when Hawk clamps his legs around BJ's waist and wails, when BJ bottoms out and they're as intimately joined as they can get, BJ still can't believe it's really happening.

"Oh God oh God oh God," Hawk babbles; it's amusing and rather charming. "Oh God, Beej, oh God, you feel so fucking good, I'm so fucking _full_."

BJ laughs as they start to move together. Hawk grins like he's high, stoned on having BJ inside him. It's not the first time BJ's done this, but it's never meant so much to him. _What have you done to me?_

He never expected Hawkeye Pierce. Being sent to Korea is one of the worst things that ever happened to him, but somehow it's also turning out to be one of the best.

They kiss, exploratory and heated, as BJ fucks Hawk with long, slow strokes. "Hawk," he manages, "God, Hawkeye. _God_. You're beautiful."

Hawk grins against his lips and kisses him deeper, pulls him in harder, and BJ wants to do this forever, wants to go on R&R together and never leave the bed, wants, oh fuck, _everything_.

It gets frantic and messy again. Hawk begs for more when they come up for air, and BJ does his best to oblige, and it would be too much except that BJ could never have enough of this. Every emotion and sensation is written all over Hawk's face, and he gets to watch as Hawk throws his head back and lets out a sound that's half anguish and half ecstasy, shaking and shuddering apart around BJ's cock. BJ thrusts into him faster, instinctively chasing his own release, and then he's coming, collapsing down on top of Hawk as his orgasm overtakes him.

When the rush subsides a little, Hawk's stroking his hair and laughing softly.

"Wha'?" Even to himself, BJ sounds kinda drunk.

Hawk kisses the corner of his jaw. "That was... amazing," he murmurs. "Jesus, Beej, you're fantastic."

BJ's cheeks are already flushed with pleasure, but they still somehow contrive to get hotter. "So are you."

"No but seriously, Beej-"

BJ props his chin up on his fist so he can look down at Hawkeye. "Seriously, Hawk."

They grin at each other like fools. BJ doesn't know what to say; it would be idiotic to tell Hawk 'I love you' already, right? "You're amazing," he says instead. "I'm so lucky I found you here."

Hawk's whole face lights up with his smile, bright and brilliant and beautiful. Then they're pulling each other close and holding each other tight. They're gonna have to move soon; BJ's still inside Hawk and they desperately need to clean themselves up and dispose of the detritus of their lovemaking.

But for a moment, everything is perfect; for now, real life can wait.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
